Research on the electrical and acoustic properties of biological materials and related problem areas such as electrode polarization and forces induced by alternating electrical fields acting on biological particles. Present and future emphasis will be on: (a) The behavior of electrodes used for impedance measurements and excitation purposes in physiology and cardiology (pacemaker) in frequency and time domain; with particular emphasis on their nonlinear characteristics. b) Electrical characteristics of macromolecules and water bound to their surface. c) Electrical characteristics of biological and artificial cells and membranes as related to their structure and function. d) Acoustic properties of tissues and biological macromolecules and the reasons why their specific absorption varies so considerably from one type to another. e) Field induced force effects; particularly alternating field induced forces acting on biological cells and of significance from either a hazard point of view or with a potential for new biological research techniques.